


The Pirate King of Cleavage

by roseveare



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, shameless devil fruit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy gets boobs: Robin's. Shameless devil fruit porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirate King of Cleavage

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge fic written for the [](http://op-fanforall.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://op-fanforall.livejournal.com/)**op_fanforall**  — , to the prompt of "Robin uses her power to pop a pair of breasts on a male crew member as a joke. When they begin to test them out and play with them, they unwittingly stimulate the real ones making Robin really turned on."

Robin had seen crazier things in the weeks since she joined Monkey D Luffy's crew, but she was still taken aback to walk up on deck and find Nami, Sanji and Usopp trying to stuff the Straw Hat captain into a yellow dress. The dress might have been very pretty once but was fading a bit, which was presumably _one_ of the reasons Nami was trying to put it on Luffy instead of herself. The rest of the reasons, Robin couldn't begin to guess.

Asking gained her an 'isn't-it-self-evident?' look from three pairs of eyes, and a look of sullen plea from the fourth.

"We're disguising Luffy, because I want to go ashore without ending up in _jail_ ," Nami said irritably. "Ever since we left Alabasta, the marines are everywhere, and he always draws attention to himself and gets us _caught_. At least this way if he draws attention to himself, everyone knows Straw Hat Luffy _isn't_ a girl."

"And we think he'll look good in make-up," Sanji added, curly-eyebrow bouncing.

"He's got the eyes," said Usopp. "And we can cover that scar. We're going to make him _really pretty_."

Robin noticed several tubs of make-up, some of them her own, arrayed out on the deck like one of Usopp's painting projects.

"I'm _not_ a girl," sulked Luffy. "And I'm _not_ pretty and I'm _not_ wearing this stupid dress."

"Then don't go ashore," Zoro muttered from his corner of the deck, not even bothering to open an eye.

"Oh, Mr Captain _isn't_ a girl?" Robin crossed her arms and intoned, " _Twin fleurs_."

Everyone else looked around, puzzled. Luffy looked down at his chest and shrieked in what was a fairly girlish fashion. Everyone looked at Luffy... and everyone looked at Luffy's chest.

Nami choked and bit her fist. Usopp and Sanji blinked. Zoro opened his eyes and said, "You're filling that rag out pretty good, captain."

Luffy was strangely quiet.

Robin twitched.

"They feel funny," Luffy said.

"Robin, that's _perfect_." Nami yanked the dress more decently down to his knees, and the overall effect was quite buxom. "Usopp, quick, put something on that scar while he's not struggling, and... stick a ribbon in his hair or something. And let's go, we've wasted too much time already."

"Ah--" Robin started to protest that she hadn't _meant_ for it to be a fixed part of the disguise, but gave in since Nami was hurrying everyone along and without the cleavage now rising from his chest nobody was going to think Luffy was anything other than a scruffy boy in a dress. She was also afraid that she had already missed the opportunity to decently point out that they were in fact still _her_ breasts, and yes, she _could_ feel that.

"The make-up..." Sanji protested.

"Forget the make-up! He's got breasts, he's a girl! You can even see nipples! Luffy, stop feeling yourself up. All of you, come along. Zoro, keep an eye on the ship _properly_ and don't wander off this time! _Chopper_!"

"Yeah, right..." Mr Swordsman's eyes had closed again.

Chopper bounded out of the hold squeaking for them to wait up. Either he'd been on the crew sufficiently longer than her for it to make not a dent, or he didn't notice the captain's apparent sex change, because he skittered up to walk beside Usopp in reindeer form without comment.

Robin felt another furtive, distracting squeeze and tried very hard not to react.

***

The port town, and indeed the whole island where it rested, was nothing of interest. Robin had been there several times before and, had she not cornered herself with the need to stay in range of the captain and facilitate his disguise, she might very well have chosen to stay with the swordsman on the ship.

Sanji delighted over the fresh produce on the market stalls and Nami haggled more ferociously than any of the wizened old merchants on Alabarna's streets; Usopp startled the farm stalls by begging off them all their old eggs, the little doctor kept up his reindeer disguise while being slowly buried beneath a growing pile of baggage, and _Luffy_ was... unusually quiet, padding along behind them in his yellow dress and occasionally reddening nearby faces by hiking up the dress to scratch at himself in an unladylike manner.

Every now and then, Robin felt a surreptitious prod or squeeze. But she supposed it was only to be expected, and she did her best to tune it out.

She'd become enthralled by the designs of some antique jewellery in the window of a shop when she heard Nami's curse. The navigator asked of the air with long suffering annoyance, " _Where's_ Luffy? I told him not to wander off this time." She looked at Robin and grimaced.

Robin was glad, the next moment, that Nami's gaze had drifted away again almost instantly. Her back jolted straight and she could barely rein in her gasp as she felt something warm and wet engulf her left nipple.

She looked down, but of course, it was the _other_ left nipple. She felt the lips retreat, then the phantom sensation of fingers sliding under the breast, adjusting their hold until it nestled neatly within a palm that weighed it cautiously, and then began experimentally to squeeze and caress the soft flesh.

Unlike the earlier quick touches, this did not vanish the next moment and leave her free to recover and put on a face of normality. Instead, with the supporting hand in place, the soft, tenuous touch of the mouth returned and became much firmer. She felt the sudden pressure as it sucked at her, and the slightly roughened texture of a tongue that was longer and more agile than it ought to be curled around her nipple.

Oh, she had a few ideas why Luffy had taken himself off someplace.

Now he was _playing_. And she didn't need to have been on the crew for long to know how enthusiastically Luffy did that.

The licking and fondling shot straight down the centre of her body to the juncture of her thighs. She could already feel the dampness there, too. Dear _God_ , in a few years time, that boy could be deadly.

Right now, it was quickly growing near impossible for her to keep up anything like normal appearances.

"I'll... go look for the captain," she told the others quickly. "Please don't concern yourselves. He and I will see you all back at the _Going Merry_."

Robin fled. It wasn't the sort of a town that had any convenient alleys, but it wasn't a very big town either and without drawing out of range she was able to find a dirt track leading off into the hills, and a thicket of trees. She leaned back against a tree truck and sighed with relief at the knowledge of privacy.

She did have a suspicion that Luffy would be back in the marketplace somewhere, probably squashed under a table and entertaining himself fearlessly amid all that bustle and noise.

His ministrations had switched sides some minutes since. The attention he was lavishing upon her breasts was more thorough than any they had received before, and there had been a few lovers who'd obsessed over them. But of course, they had also been of a mind to move onto other things, and Luffy's attention was a lot more... focused.

Almost unwittingly, her fingers had slid down beneath her waistband and now lower, to toy among the gathering wetness there.

 _No_... She stilled her hand. She ought to forestall this before it went any further. Focusing on those other breasts, she created an eye upon the underside of the one currently neglected. She used its disorienting glimpse of the world to create a second eye on a more stable surface, allowing her to view the captain.

Robin knew it was a mistake immediately. The expression on the youth's face alone was pornographic. Yellow dress pulled down about his shoulders and lopsidedly hiked up above one thigh, he touched her breasts with one hand and tugged at his own body with the other. His usually wide eyes were intent slits, and his mouth hung open, tongue overhanging his lower lip slightly and a thin trickle of drool on his chin. He also wasn't even hiding under a stall, she realised with shock, but had ducked behind the oilcloth covering one of the market stalls and set his back against a pile of boxes, hidden from two sides. It would only take someone walking over from the wrong direction to see him. For some reason, that made the picture all the more enticing.

Perhaps her objectivity was currently a little impaired.

The hands she created on the inside of the captain's thigh cast his own fingers aside and grasped him firmly.

She saw rather than heard his squawk of surprise, and he gaped down at her hands upon him, at her breasts upon him, and... his hands sprung clear of his body _and hers_ as the realisation set in.

She saw his lips move; stuttering apologies perhaps. Robin had no interest in those. She tightened the grasp of her hands and eased them over the shaft of flesh. She felt his body shudder. It wasn't long before he got the message and placed both his hands, this time, back upon her breasts. She watched with some astonishment as he rolled his spine against the crates, forcing his neck to curl at an angle no normal body could have achieved, and enabling him to deliver the kind of full attention with his mouth that she had experienced unseen earlier.

He was even better at it when he knew he was working to please someone else, though his efforts became more rough and crude as his hips thrust faster into her hands.

After he'd come she urged him to continue by pressing down upon the back of his neck and petting and stroking elsewhere on his body. He nibbled and sucked, once even enclosing that entire elastic mouth of his around a breast and lapping his tongue in circles over it, an effect which astounded her both in its bizarreness and the resulting sensation. His hands occasionally kneaded her too roughly, as though he forgot that the mounds rising from his chest weren't made of rubber like the rest of him, but Robin barely noted the discomfort.

She too came finally, her body clenching and fluttering around her fingers, and only _then_ in the aftermath did the impropriety of their situation begin to creep back upon her.

She pulled Luffy's hands and lips from her breasts and bundled him properly back inside the dress, multiple new hands arising to tug and rearrange the fabric to make him moderately presentable.

Enough was enough. They had to get back to the ship and she had to think up something to _explain_ this.

He avoided her eyes at first when they met up again, but the captain wasn't one for nervous blushes. Soon, he was giving her little sideways glances and sly grins all the rest of the way back to the Going Merry.

***

Zoro caught up to her later when she was relaxing quietly on the deck with a book. He swallowed, squared his shoulders, and announced gruffly, "I want some."

"Excuse me, Mr Swordsman?" she responded, genuinely puzzled.

" _Luffy_ ," he burst out irritably, then took another few moments to gather himself and continue. "Luffy spent the day in a _dress_ , and he returns grinning like a loon. I want some, damn it. _Give_."

He was only the first and boldest, though she laughed as gently and declined every one of them just as politely.


End file.
